Lost Friends
by wolfprincess2007
Summary: DH SPOILERS...A Year after Voldemorts defeat Harry, Ron, and Hermione visit the graves of those who died in Voldemort's wrath. I'll include everyone that died throughout the whole series, even the bad guys will get their own chapter
1. Dobby, a Free Elf

A year after Voldemort's defeat Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to Dobby's grave. Harry saw it ahead of them, the grave that he made, with his own bear hands…no magic. He needed to dig the grave himself, the hard work and labor is what he owed to Dobby, his full devotion and time, not some half job done by magic. The stone had been weathered, but the words still shone in the rock 'Here lies Dobby, a free elf'

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat around the grave in silence. Harry remembered it all very clearly. Dobby had come to rescue them, he was hit, but he still was able to muster enough energy to transport them back. Harry remembered clutching the small, frail, but also brave elf and disaparating. He had no idea the pain that Dobby was going through. They had arrived at Shell Cottage, this is where it all happened. When Dobby fell…where he died. He closed his eyes he remembered seeing a silver knife stabbed into Dobby's chest… He said "Dobby…D-don't die" then he heard Dobby's last words. "Harry…Potter" before his eyes became blank and he was gone from the world forever.

Dean had placed a wool hat on Dobby's head as a symbol of his appreciation for saving him. Luna had said a speech for him. They closed Dobby's eyes and when they did the small elf looked as if he were sleeping. If only he were sleeping…Harry felt like he could have waken Dobby up in that moment and everything would be fine. But things would never be fine. Dobby is dead.

Dobby did not deserve this, he did however die with honor and Harry knew that he would not have been able to defeat Voldemort without him. Voldemort had killed Dobby and Harry was glad that Voldemort was gone from the world forever…Voldemort could no longer take away any one else that he cared about.

He heard Hermione sniffing and crying into Ron's shoulder, Ron's eyes were watering. Harry pulled out several pairs of socks from his robe. He smiled in reminiscent of seeing Dobby wearing so many clothes, that were knitted by Hermione in their fifth year. He set the socks down neatly on Dobby's grave.

"Goodbye…Dobby" Harry said.

Harry stood up and wiped away his tears. Ron and Hermione walked to him and they all hugged.

"It'll be fine…he's in a better place now… Froliking in a field of socks, mittens…" Ron was saying.

"And tea cozies" Hermione added.

They all gave sad laughs as they left the grave of Dobby.


	2. Lupin and Tonks

CRACK. They arrived in Stone Cemetery where they would visit several people. Harry knew where to go. He had only been there once, but he knew where to go. How could he forget the grave of Remus Lupin? Harry, Hermione, and Ron were accompanied by one more person, Teddy Lupin. Harry held his godson in his arms, ready to take him to his parent's grave. Lupin's grave was the nearest to them, and along side him lay his wife, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Harry set Teddy on the ground and Teddy crawled up to his mother's gravestone.

Harry felt a huge lump in his throat as Teddy touched the gravestone of his mother. Ron and Hermione were mourning Lupin on the other side.

Harry knelt beside Teddy and touched the gravestone "This is your mommy" Harry told him.

"Mommy" Teddy imitated pointing down at the ground and then leading his finger up to the name on the gravestone, he felt the engraving marks on it. "Your mother was a great woman…She was very funny, and it looks like she's given you the gift of being a metamorphagis" Harry told Teddy.

Teddy had not truly mastered the power, but his eyes changed according to his mood…Right now they were a solemn gray color with a hint of blue. Could Teddy possibly know on some level who these people were? After all he was only one.

Harry saw a lot of himself inside of Teddy. Having lost both parents because of Voldemort, and being an only child. However Harry knew that Teddy's life would be far better than his, Teddy would never be lonely… Harry would be sure of that. Harry took out a picture of Teddy when he was first born and being held by his parents. Tonks looked tired, but she was still smiling as she held her son in her arms. Lupin was next to Tonks looking proudly down at his son and wife. Harry looked at this picture…they looked so happy, it was a shame what happened to them.

Teddy toddled over to his father's grave, Ron and Hermione backed up a little bit and watched Teddy. Harry got up to follow him. Teddy felt the gravestone with his tiny fingers and grazed the engravement.

"That is your daddy" Harry said. He felt a few tears run down his face as Teddy stroked the ground where his father was.

"Daddy" Teddy said.

Harry knelt down next to Teddy. He looked into the eyes of his godson. "Teddy…Your father was one of the best men I've ever met in my life. He had a difficult, but purposeful life. Your mommy and daddy loved you very much and I promise when you are older I'll tell you all about them" Harry told Teddy. He knew that Teddy did not really understand what he was saying, but it did not matter. Harry gave the picture to Teddy. "Here…put this on the ground where you are standing" Harry told him. Teddy looked at the picture for a moment and his eyes turned a darker grayish color, he set the picture down carefully on the grass between the graves. When he was done Teddy smiled at Harry and gave him a tight hug. Harry picked him up and held him ready to go to the next grave.


	3. I love you, Brother

They did not have to walk very far to the next grave. They reached it in no time. Harry looked down at the gravestone,

Here lies Fred Weasley

Otherwise known as Fred of Fred and George

Owner of Wizard Weasley Wheezes

A beloved brother

Hahaha! George I'm still better looking than you.

May I rest in peace as I haunt all those whom I don't like

Harry laughed at Fred's gravestone, even if he was dead, he was still able to make him laugh. They were supposed to meet the rest of the Weasleys here, but they had not arrived yet. Ron looked pale as he stood beside the grave of his brother. He knelt down on his knees resting his arm on the tombstone. Harry saw a few drops of tears fall onto the tombstone…Hermione went to Ron and put her arm around him also crying, Harry went to join them. He knelt beside the grave and thought of all the great jokes Fred and George had played. He remembered how Fred and George had set off numerous fireworks in fifth year as they took flight away from Umbridge. He smiled to himself as he remembered the countless pranks that he pulled.

CRACK! The entire Weasley family appeared behind them.

"Oh Ron!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed running to her son and sweeping him into her arms.

"Harry…Hermione" Mrs. Weasley gave them hugs and then sat at her son's grave. After Harry and Hermione had greeted the members of the Weasley family they all gathered around Fred's grave.

Mrs. Weasley was crying hysterically into her husbands coat. Mr. Weasley looked grave and pale with tears streaming down his face. George had taken a place next to Fred's gravestone and was having fits of sobbing and reminiscent laughter. Seeing Ginny crying, Harry handed Teddy to Hermione and put his around Ginny. She sobbed into him he felt her sharp breathing as tears rolled down his face also. Harry remembered Fred and George in their glory days. Their puking pastels, nosebleed nougat, fake wands, and countless games of exploding snap. After a while they were all laughing as if Fred was really there with them. They told their funniest stories of Fred and laughed in remembrance. In his last moment Fred had heard Percy saw his first joke in many years...in distraction and happiness for Percy's humor Fred was struck down by deatheaters.

Mrs. Weasley wiped the tears from her eyes. "I guess we should be going now…We need to make lunch. Harry, Ron, Hermione are you coming?" she asked.

"You can go…we'll be there later" Harry told Mrs, Weasley.

"Ok dear…you take your time" she told him. She gave them all hugs.

"Mum…I'd like to stay a little bit also…just for a couple minutes" said George.

"Of course dear" Mrs. Weasley has tears streaming down her face as she hugged George. "You will all catch up with us later..ok?"

"Ok" Harry, Hermione, Ron, and George said.

CRACK! The Weasley family left. George walked to Fred's grave. Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked away, they knew that George wanted to be alone.

George kneeled by the grave and tears were running in a waterfall down his face.

"Stupid git! Why'd you have to die?" He said to the grave. George dug in his pockets and pulled out some extendable ears, a fake wand, puking pastels, and nosebleed nougat, he placed it on his twin's grave. "I guess loosing an ear really means nothing now …" George said to the grave, he watched as his own tears fell on the gravestone "Man! For the remainder of my life…there will be no more Fred and George…I'm just...George now" Geroge set a few more joke items on the grave and took a deep breath. He stood up and said "I love you, brother".

With a CRACK George disappeared.


	4. Losses of Hogwarts

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Teddy walked away from George who was at Fred's grave and towards other graves. There was an archway that read 'Lost Students of Hogwarts' Harry looked at a sign that was next to the archway it said 'In memory of students who were currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and died in Voldemort's wrath, their gravestones are white with golden engravements' They walked into the graveyard and turned towards the white stones with golden engravements.

Myrtle's gravestone stared them down when they approached the graves.

'Here lies Myrtle the first victim in death at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'

Harry thought that they must have put in a new gravestone for her when they realized that she would no longer be the only death at Hogwarts because of Voldemort. Harry never really thought of Myrtle this way though, as the first death of a student because of Voldemort. And Harry had known all of the students who died because of Voldemort. His friends, his enemies, his acquaintances, Voldemort took them all. But Myrtle, she was not really gone; she was a ghost, and a miserable one. Ghosts, spirits of the dead were meant to stay for a purpose though, and Myrtle served a great purpose, she helped Harry in his second year to unlock the mystery of her killer. It all seemed like fate, she was meant to die for a reason, a reason that made her great, and one of the reasons of Voldemort's downfall.

It did not seem fair though, to Myrtle, she was miserable as a ghost, and she wanted to move on. But it was for the Greater Good and sometimes the Greater Good called for necessary sacrifices, and that was just life.

"Look, Cedric Diggery's gravestone" Ron pointed out.

They walked over there to his gravestone, a few flowers laid on the ground next to his gravestone; somebody had obviously visited him earlier that day.

'Here lies Cedric Diggory, a great student of Hogwarts and the Triwizard Tournament winner, who tied with Harry Potter. Diggory was one of the first deaths signaling Voldemort's return to power. He was captain of the Hufflepuff Quiddtich team and a great seeker. He will be missed by his friends, family, teachers, and all those who knew him as the kind, fair, and friendly person he was.'

Harry remembered Cedric telling him to take the trophy…if only…if only he had taken it. If only he had not been so modest, Cedric might not be gone. He was a great guy, no doubt about it. Harry remembered in third year, when he fell off his broom in the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, Cedric wanted a rematch. He wanted a rematch even when Oliver Wood told the Hufflepuff team they had won fair and square. Harry thought of the badges worn during the Triwizard Tournament saying 'Cedric Diggory the Real Hogwarts Champion, Potter Stinks' Cedric had told people not to wear them. Cedric, who never did anything bad or evil to anyone, was gone.

"It's not fair" Hermione said in tears.

Ron nodded.

"He could have been someone, someone respected, someone great" she said.

"But Hermione…he was, and he still is" Harry said "His death brought me more motivation and more reason to kill Voldemort. His death opened my eyes more to the grief that Voldemort would be bringing with him when he came back" Harry said.

"I didn't really get to know him, but he never did anything wrong… he does not deserve this"

"Yeah" Harry said, then added, "I'm glad that I killed Voldemort"

"But Harry…How would you kill something that was never alive?' Hermione asked.

"You're right Hermione. Voldemort was never a person, a person could never do the evil that he did. A person feels… and that is not what Voldemort was" Harry said.

"Then what was he?" Hermione asked.

"Just another disease that we were able to be rid of" Ron said.

They conjured some flowers and set them on Cedric Diggory's grave and walked to the next grave.

Teddy had fallen asleep and was sleeping peacefully, Hermione decided to disaparate with him to the Burrow to drop him off with the Weasleys' really quick. She disaparated with Teddy and returned a few minutes later.

"Mrs. Weasley says that lunch is almost ready, and she invited some more friends over too" Hermione said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"The Luvgoods, Longbottems, the whole Weasley family, the Diggorys, and people from the Order"

"Ok" Harry said.

They looked at the next grave.

'Here lies Colin Creevey, an enthusiastic muggleborn student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was killed during the famous Battle of Hogwarts while defending his school from Voldemort and his deatheaters'

Harry reminisced about Colin. When he first met Colin, all he wanted was to take a picture of Harry.

"He was so full of energy, the little rascal" Ron said.

Harry laughed "Yeah he was"

"He was always smiling you know? I don't think I ever saw him in a bad mood" Hermione said.

"I should have been nicer to him" Harry said remembering how rude he was to Colin. "All he wanted was my picture and an autograph…easy stuff" Harry said.

"Oh come off it Harry. He did not even know that you were being rude to him, he loved you" Ron said.

They laughed. "You're right, but he's like Cedric. He never did anything wrong to anyone, there was no real reason to hate him" Hermione said.

"Yeah" Harry said.

He read the rest of the gravestone 'A loved brother and son' and underneath it there was more 'To my brother, from Denis: Colin, I will live for you, I will live fully because you cannot, I will live for both of us. You lost your time to be alive, so I will fulfill your dreams for you. I will take care of dad, I'll finish your scrapbook, I will finish everything that you started. I am glad that you were more than a brother to me, you were my friend and I will never forget you.'

Harry's eyes watered and he wiped them dry, but he could not get rid of the lump in his throat. Hermione was crying lightly and Ron looked pale.

"He's quite poetic" Hermione said referring to Denis Creevey.

"He sure is"

Harry pulled a picture of himself out of his coat and grinned at Ron and Hermione. He signed it 'To Colin a number one fan and a positive person' then he signed his name and put it on Colin's grave.

There was one more grave that Harry wanted to visit for some reason, Crabbe's.

They walked to the next stone which read Vincent Crabbe. 'Here lies Vincent Crabbe who died in the famous battle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Crabbe was a great student, but he fell victim to evil and joined Voldemort's side. Although he was fighting for Voldemort and not against him, he is still a victim of Voldemort's wrath. Voldemort's tricks and cleverness was used to get more followers and unfortunately Crabbe was one of those students who were tricked. He will be missed greatly by his friends, family, and teachers' There was nothing more written for him.

"Great student?" Ron murmured in confusion. "They are talking about Crabbe right?'

They laughed "But I do think that the gravestone has a point' Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"That is how Voldemort got his followers, brainwashing them, tricking them into thinking that his way of thinking was correct" Harry said.

"That's right, but joining him was voluntary, Crabbe did not have to join" Hermione said.

"Yeah but that's just the thing. He did not know what he was getting into in the first place, he did not know that it was wrong, he was tricked into thinking that it was right. And that's how Voldemort gets followers, he preys on the weak minded…Crabbe was just not strong enough" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

The stood looking at the gravestone and remembering Crabbe. They remembered him for his stupidity of following Malfoy wherever and whatever he did. Harry laughed as he remembered in second year when he and Ron filled some treats with sleeping draft and charmed them into the air, Crabbe and Goyle were dumb enough to eat them and fell to the floor in a deep sleep. What Harry really wanted right now was to see the expression on Crabbe's face when he woke up shoved in a broom closet next to Goyle, the thought was too funny. Harry conjured up a cupcake and laid in on Crabbe's gravestone. Ron laughed at this ad Hermione smiled.

"Should we go have lunch no?" Ron asked.

"Yeah" Harry said.

They disaparated out of the graveyard.


End file.
